Love in His Neverland
by TheatrePirate
Summary: 1 year after the movie, James Barrie is still heartbroken over the loss of Sylvia. Then he meets Rose O'Malley, and she might be the woman he's been waiting for...
1. One Fine Day

Finding Neverland Fanfiction

Started January 3rd 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own J.M. Barrie (darn) or any of the Llewylan-Davies children including their grandmother. They own themselves. I do own Rose and any other little character that pops up in this story. THANK YOU!

Chapter 1- One Fine Day

James Barrie sat on his usual bench in the park, writing of course. The sun shone brightly through the many trees that were scattered throughout the park. Little drops of dew sat daintly amoung the soft, green grass. James glanced up from his tattered book and watched Peter, George, Jack, and Michael Llewyen-Davies play gleefully in an open field with his Newfoundland dog, Porthos. Michael would throw a stick and Porthos would run and retrieve it. James smiled a wide grin which showed his gleaming white teeth. Watching the boys made James think of their deceased mother Sylvia. He still held a deep place in his heart for her. He had loved her very much. She had died a year earlier from a terrible sickness. Mr. Llewyen-Davies had also died 5 years ealier of cancer of the jaw. That being said, the boys' grandmother and himself were now their legal guardians.

James looked out across the park. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a woman sitting on a park bench holding a small book. A tiny dog sat loyaly on the ground by her side. She wasn't very pretty, but she wasn't horridly ugly. Her red-orange hair cascaded in loose, messy curls down to about her shoulder, and a bit longer down her back. Small freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. The woman's lips began to move. Curious, James got an idea.

"Boys! Come now. We are going to be late for tea with your grandmother."

The 4 boys reluctantly put down the stick and ran to James.

"Look at you boys! You're a mess!"

"Aw, Uncle Jim! We were having fun! You always say that if you're not dirty, you didn't have any REAL fun." John pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but your grandmother won't be very pleased with latest fashion you boys are featuring." The boys all laughed.

James put Porthos' leash on, and the five of them began to leave the park. James had hoped that the lady's dog would start a commotion of barking and howels as Porthos walked by. That way, he would maybe be able to meet the young woman. But instead, it was Porthos who began barking. The womans small, fluffy Bichon Frise got up on it's two hind legs and began to yip as well. Many people who were trying to enjoy a nice day at the park, turned their heads to see what all the fuss was about. James tried to steer Porthos away and the lady did the same.

"Whoa! Porthos!" James said, sternly.

Much to Barrie's discomfort of the situation, Porthos and the womans dog began to chase each other around James and the woman. Soon, the two were pushed together (much like in the movie 101 Dalmations when Roger and Anita were wrapped together).

"Oh miss! I'm truely sorry about all of this.. ruckus."

James gave the boys a look, and they immidiately began untangling the woman and James.

"Oh it's quite all right, sir. No troubles."

After the two were free, and able to breath again, James finally looked into the young lady's eyes. They were a mysterious shade of green with hints of blue. He also noticed the book she had been reading earlier on the bench.

"So, uh, what book are you reading?" he asked her.

The young lady looked up from straightening out her skirt.

"Oh, that. I'm studying that book. It's a script. I'm an actress just getting into the buisness."

James raised his eyebrows.

"Are you now? What play?"

"A Christmas Carol. I play Mrs. Cratchit."

"Very good."

There was a silence. between them. James finally introduced himself.

"James Matthew Barrie," and he stuck out his hand. A look of shock spread over the girl's face.

"Mr. Barrie? Oh its a pleasure to be at your aquaintence! I'm Rose O'Malley."

"It's a pleasure Miss O'Malley." and they shook both hands.

"I must say, I enjoyed reading Peter Pan immensley. It was a masterpiece in my opinion."

"Well, thank you very much Miss O'Malley."

James turned to the boys who were back to square one, playing with Porthos and Rose's dog. They were even more of a mess then they were before. James just laughed.

"Boys! Come along!" James called to them.

"Are they yours?' Rose asked politetly as she could.

A surprised James quickly answered.

"No, no, no, i'm just one of their guardians. Their mother died a year ago." James explained.

"Oh how awful!"

"Yes." James said quietly, then cleared his throat.

"Well, we better be going. We are probably are minutes late for tea. Will you uh.. be back tomorrow?"

Rose looked up from putting her leash on her dog.

"Of course. We always come to the park."

James shook Rose's hand once again.

"It was a pleasure, Miss O'Malley."

"Please, you may call me Rose. I prefer that much better." Rose laughed.

"Good afternoon Mr. Barrie," she said, and turned and walked away.

"Come Lily.." she said sweetly to her dog.

James watched her walk away. She was definitly someone he wanted to get to know better. He wasn't sure, but maybe, he thought, he was smitten.


	2. A Confrontation

CHAPTER 2- A Confrontation

The men arrived home at quarter passed 11. Fifteen minutes late. Ms. Emma de Mauier sat at a long table tapping her fingre against a piece of china. She was obviously annoyed that the boys weren't home yet. The old woman's grey hair sat neatly in a bun at the top of her head. She wore a purple dress with pouffy shoulders and tight sleeves. There were six teacups untouched._ "Probably cold" _she thought. Her head jerked to the doorway after hearing the door opened. James hung up his jacket on the coat-rack, while Michael burst into the dining room.

"Michael, boys, how nice of you to join me for tea. What took you so long?" she asked sweetly, yet slyly.

"Uncle Jim met a girl!" Michael exclaimed.

James eyes opened wide, and Emma raised her eyebrows apparently amused. But before James could say anything, Emma beat him to it.

"Did he now? What's the girls name?"

"Rose O'Malley." George said sounding and looking smart.

James wiped his forehead and bit his lip. The boys sat down politely and began to eat their tea, jam, and bread.

"I see... Well, lets not let this fine tea go to waste." Emma smiled and sipped her tea, glaring at James the whole time.

"James, that girl has gotten all but mediocre roles in unsucessful plays since she was 18 years of age."

"You're point?"

"She isn't up to your level of expertiese, James! Heaven knows, she could be using you to get parts in sucessful plays like yours."

"She would never do that. And you know i'm not a man of delicasies! I don't need rich, well-known, actresses to make me happy!"

There was a pause between the both of them. It was now 8:30 pm. and the boys were all asleep after a long game of "Pirates and Indians." James and Emma stood in the kitchen obviously arguing.

"And who says i'm even going to like her? We just met for Christ's Sake!"

"I can see it in your eyes James. She is apparently somone special to you, even though you just met." Emma seemed to be letting up a little and becoming a little more understanding. James looked surprised at her change of tone. He sighed.

"All i'm saying James, is that you best be careful because things could easily get out of hand. People will think you are desperate for a lady companion! Think of the rumors that could spread. You could put all of us in danger, James. And you will have to get us out of it. Remember that." The woman walked out of the kitchen

James stood there one hand on the counter the other on his hip. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was surprised to see Rose standing there holding his book. He reached for his pockets and sure enough it wasn't in there.

"You left this at the park on the bench. I thought i'd return it to you by the end of the day."

"Thank you Rose." James said quietly with a smile.

"Your welcome Mr. Barrie." and she turned to leave.

"You can call me James. I wouldn't mind."

"Alright.. James. Good night."

"Goodnight, Rose."

And with that, she walked down the road, shall covering her shoulders. Emma watched the two from her bedroom window the whole time. A look of nervousness came over her, and she stood up and went to bed. She very much hoped that this wouldn't become a problem. After all, she did want James to be happy...


	3. An Invitation

Chapter 3- An Invitation

The following day James and the boys returned to the park, same place, same time. James looked around for Rose among the picnicers, dog-walkers, and readers. She wasn't in sight. His heart sink. _What if she doesn't come to the park everyday? _He thought to himself. But sure enough, he spotted her sitting on a blanket under the shade of a maple tree reading. He stuck both hands in his pockets, smiled, and started to walk over when Peter jumped in front of him.

"Hey Uncle Jim!"

"Hello, Peter."

"Do you want to come play pirates with us? You can be the captain."

James stuck on an sly grin (God, I can't stay away from POTC for 2 long!!!).

"Aye matey. I'll come play with ya'. But tell your _untalented _crew of scallywags to get busy moppin the deck, savvy?"

Peter nodded, laughed and ran off. James scoffed a laugh as well. He was glad that Peter was acting like the boy that he was. Before Sylvia died, he had been acting way to old for his age. Most people would say "Oh, thats such a pity. The poor dear has no father," and statements like that. For the most part, the people of London would think he had no fun in his heart. Now, James knew better. There WAS fun in Peter's heart. It was just buried under the pain of his father's passing. He knew it was hard for Peter, but he was very proud that Peter had came over it for the most part. James continued walking over to Rose. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she went to go look for who it was he turned to the side so she couldn't see him (AWW He's FLIRTING!!). She laughed and turned fully around to see him.

"Good afternoon, Rose."

She took of her reading glasses and smiled.

"Hello James."

Rose sat on the blanket, dog sleeping by her side. She wore a white blouse and light pink skirt. Her hair was half up, half down, with little curls framing her face. She looked rather beautiful with the sun shining on her hair.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked him politely.

"Oh, thank you."

There was a awkward silence between the two of them.

"Tonight there will be a performance of my latest work. I was thinking that maybe you would like to come as my escort." He asked her.

Rose's eyes lit up and her smile stretched form ear to ear.

"Oh James! That sounds absolutely delightful! I would love to go."

"Great. Is seven a good time to pick you up?"

"Yes that sounds suitable," Rose told him.

The two smiled at each other and they looked out to the open field in the park.

Rose sighed.

"Those boys are awfully charming."

James had totally forgotten about them! Which he usually didn't do.

"Oh.. I was supposed to play pirates with them!" He looked at her.

"Would you like to come play?"

She giggled at his use of words.

"James, that is one offer I simply could not resist."

A/N Did ya like it? Now R&R!!! I LOOOVE reviews even though I only have two..haha.. I love that little piece of Jack Sparrow I put in there. Did you??


	4. A Night At The Theatre

Chapter 4-A Night At The Theatre

A QUICK NOTE!! This chapter may be a little mary-sue-ish at the begining. JUST A WARNING!!!

James stood at Rose's front step looking pretty sharp. His dark hair was combed and slicked back. He was wearing a tuxedo with jacket flaps over the back of his pants. On his hands were white gloves and on his feet were shiny black shoes. And, of course, his cane was in his left hand. Everything on the man appeared to be brand new. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. Soon enough when Rose opened the door she looked very nice. Her hair up in a messy bun with curls gently falling down the sides of her face. She wore a blue sequined headband and a matching dress with cap sleeves and sequins lining the very bottom.

"Well, good evening Rose."

"Good evening James."

He kissed her hand. After kissing it, he held out his arm for Rose to take. The two walked out and into the deserted cobble-stoned streets. The lamposts that were lit made Rose's hair shine a brilliant red.

We walked through fields of soft, wispy grass, and where faint purple lillies grow from vines hung from the trees overhead. The stillness of everything was perfect for the occasion. The sun's rays eluminated her radient hair and eyes which sparked like pools of green emeralds. A butterfly or two would occasionally flutter by. I knew where we were.. Rose and I.. we were in Neverland.

"James, James?"

James was shaken out of his fantasies by a perplexed Rose.

"I do think we should be going in now.."

"Oh yes of course. I'll show you to your seat."

When the pair approached the door to the theatre, James' good friend Charles Frohman was there to greet them.

"Good evening James!" He said cheerfully shakes James' hand firmly.

"Good evening Charles. This is my escort, Rose O'Malley."

"It's a pleasure Miss O'Malley," and he polielty kissed her hand.

James started to get nervous, as Charles and Rose began to make small talk.

"Well, we better be going in now Rose. We'll see you at the after party Charles."

"Oh, alright James. It was nice meeting you Mr. Frohman."

The two walked into the rear and into the theatre. James showed Rose to his seat section. They were very good seats second row back from the stage. Once she was seated on the comfy velvet seats, James started stroking her hand. _Thats odd.. _she thought.

"James? Are you alright?"

He stopped, embarressed, and fixed his collar. After this ordeal was done, he just stuck his hands by his side.

"Sorry, yes, i'm fine. Just.. a little nervous."

"Well you needn't worry. I'll like whatever it is, it will be very good." she smiled.

"Thank you."

The lightes began to dim, as the audience hushed their voices.

"I have to go, love."

"Oh, good luck!" Rose whispered to him as he left. He waved one more time before disappearing into a red velvet curtain. Rose sat back in her seat, laughed and enjoyed the show.

A/N Ok.. theres chapter 4 now review!! I LUV 'EM!!!!


	5. The Afterparty and Playing in the Park

Chapter 5- The After-Party, and Playing In the Park

After the play was finished, everyone attended the afterparty which was held in the grandhall adjoining the theatre. It was a very beautiful room, spacious and elegant. James walked about from guest to guest, greeting and meeting with Rose right behind him.

"Hello, Mrs. Snow." James said to the stalky old woman whose hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. He kissed her on both cheeks.

"How are you James?"

"Splendid Mrs. Snow and yourself?"

"Oh don't worry about me James. Who is your lady friend?"

"This would be my escort, Rose O'Malley."

Rose smiled sweetly to Mrs. Snow and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Snow."

Later that night, rumors began to circulate throughout the hall about James and Rose. People began to wonder if she was just there for company, or if he was really drawn to her. By 3 o'clock that morning, James and Rose decided it was time to leave. They dismissed themsleves and left the hall.

When the two arrived at Rose's house, she turned to him.

"James, I enjoyed the play immsensly. And overall, the evening was quite enjoyable."

"What about the people? Did they like the show?"

"I would say there were mixed emotions." Rose said nervously, and she looked down then up again.

"Like always."

Rose gave an exasperated sigh.

"James don't say that. People loved Peter Pan! I loved it and I didn't even see the play."

James looked up at her and relaxed. He was glad that Rose had come with him tonight. If she hadn't he would have thought his play was awful.

"Thank you Rose."

"Your welcome."

There wasn't a word spoken between the two of them, until Rose decided to retire.

"Well, I best be going in now, James. I had a wonderful time this evening. Good night James."

James thought about Rose for a minute before she entered her house. He certainly liked her alot. She was a very beautiful woman, inside and out. Her red hair, still pulled back in a bun with curls rimming her face, was eluminated by the fired street lamps. The cerulean blue color she wore seemed to make her pale skin look radiant. Rosey cheeks and all. She definitly had a wonderful personality and she reminded him of Sylvia. But that was a good thing.

"Goodnight Rose."

She smiled and walked into her house, closing the door behind her.

For the next few days, James didn't approach Rose in the park. He would only glance at her a couple times and continue playing with the boys and Porthos. Rose would just watch from a distance. The way he looked at her, the feeling she felt when she was around him. Could she possibly be in love with him? Rose sighed and looked out at the 5 of them. She watched on as the boys ran around like crazy. She scoffed a laugh and shook her head. Rose stood up, crossed her arms, and walked over to the boys.

"Ahh Miss Rose, how nice to see you this fine afternoon." James said imitating a pirate. Although, for a pirate, he was very polite and kissed her hand.

"Captain, are you and your crew searching for buried treasure?

"That's what we be doin' wench. Pilaging,and plundering as most pirates do." James said smuggly.

"Well, I guess you boys wouldn't mind if I joined your adventure as.." and she picked up a stick from the ground to use as a sword.

"Catherine Gallagher! Most fearsome FEMALE pirate in the Spanish Main!"

"Ahh, a pleasure Miss Gallagher."

The six played happily in the field for hours until they were dead tired. Everyone looked a mess. Rose's hair was frizzy and tosseled every which way, James' pants had grass stains on them, and the boys had grass stains and dirt on every inch of there clothing. As they came laughing and walking back to the bench , they spotted Emma sitting on it. James, who had his arm around Rose's shoulder, dropped it immediately. When the six arrived at the bench, Rose and Emma were introduced.

"Rose, this is Ms. Emma de Maurier, the boys' grandmother."

Rose looked to James, then to Emma. Hesitating to shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Rose." Emma said obnoxiously.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. de Maurier."

"Please, call me Emma."

Rose nodded her head nervously, and smiled weakly.

"How nice of you to show up Emma," James said. He was obviously annoyed that she had come to the park.

"Well, I just wanted to come meet Rose and visit with you and the boys."

James knew this was a lie. Especially the part about "visiting with him and and the boys." They all lived together! Why would she want to visit with them if they saw each other everyday? He shook it off. There was no point in holding a grudge.

Rose looked at everyone nervously then excused herself.

"Well, I think we've all had a long day. You boys must be very tired. I best be on my way. I had a lovely time everyone."

"Bye Captain Gallagher." Michael said.

"Arg.. goodbye little Michael." She ruffled his hair, winked at James, and walked off.

The boys picked up their coats and began to walk out of the park.

"I liked her James. She was very charming."

"I'm sure you did Emma."

"Oh don't doubt me James. I thought she was very nice."

"Really now? A couple of nights ago, you practically refused to have her around me."

"All I can say is that things change James. Things change."

A/N: There! A longer chapter than the last one! Thanks to those of who who have reviewed which is like, 2 people. O well, U GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! R&R!!!!!


	6. Casting and A Surprise

Chapter 6- Casting and A Surprise!!!

Ok i've decided to try this in 1st person for once JUST FOR FUN!! And i decided to have it 2 months later to hurry things up a bit. The setting of this story was in May and I have plans for whats gonna happen in this story so I had to speed it up a little.

**2 months later...JAMES' POV**

It had been about two months since I had met Rose and things couldn't be better. Even the boys took to her. She was like a mother figure for them, and it was about time that they had one around. Emma was a wonderful grandmother, but having a young woman around everyone made a difference. We had definitly gotten closer, I can tell you that. Through the past months, we've enjoyed almost everyday at the park unless it rained. If it rained, we would sit inside with the boys and just socialized. The both of us enjoyed each others company. In the park we flew kites, played pirates and indians, and I even taught her how to dance with Porthos. Things seemed to be going quite well, and I thought that maybe would now be the time to let her know how I felt about her.

I sat in a chair in the theatre, bored out of my mind. The theatre council members were gathered here today to cast parts for this Christmas' production of "Peter Pan." Since the play was so successful, we all decided to do one show every year around Christmas time. I was about to doze off, when Charles called my name.

"James!"

I bolted awake.

"Wha-What?"

"Do you possibly have any suggestions?"

"Suggestions for what?"

"Who to cast as Wendy?"

I sat there and thought. I scratched my chin. Then it hit me. Rose. Rose was a struggling actress. She has never had a big role in her life. Maybe this would be her chance to get her career rolling.

"How about Rose O'Malley?"

You could tell people were a bit taken aback by this suggestion. To these "experienced" actors, she was nothing.

"Listen, James, you do realize that she isn't that theatre smart, and that she could possibly ruin the show that was so critically acclaimed?" he said nervously.

"Yes, I do. But she'll learn. I can teach her everything she needs to know. She will be very good I can assure you. "

Charles sighed.

"Alright fine. But she better be good James. Or thats just another chunk of money out of my pocket."

I nodded.

"I understand that Charles, and I guarentee you, she will be perfect."

He glared at me. I just kept my slight smile and didn't blink once.

"Ok, people back to work."

Later that afternoon, I knocked on Rose's door. It took a while for her to answer but she did sure enough. She looked very nice. Her red hair, which was usually half up, half-down, was fully down, and pushed back behind her ears. Without make-up, you could see her many freckles She was wearing a navy blue skirt and the usual white blouse. I greeted her.

"Rose."

"James."

"May I have a moment?"

"Of course."

**ROSE'S POV**

"Of course." I replied to James and he followed me into my home. My house was fairly neat. It had white walls covered with paintings. I loved paintings especially ones of still life or something like that. Flowers sat in vases which were scattered about my house. I loved lillies and tulips. There was just something about flowers that I was attracted to. But then again most woman like flowers. I guess you could say that it had a whimsical touch.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked him.

"No thank you." James replied.

The two of us entered my living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, firstly you look lovely."

I giggled.

"Thank you."

"Secondly, how would you like to play Wendy in this year's production of 'Peter Pan'?"

My heart must have skipped a beat. Me? Wendy? Could this happen? I could feel my eyes bulge, almost out of my head. I smiled a giant smile from ear to ear.

"Oh! James!" I practically lept into his arms and gave him a big, bear hug. And, I think he might have hugged me back.

"But, but how?"

"Well, we had a council meeting today and we were casting parts for the play. I knew you are going to be in A Christmas Carol, and I knew that you were a struggling actress that needed a big chance to show your talent."

I looked down guiltily.

"Oh, about that."

"What about it?"

I sighed. What did I get myself into?

"I'm not in 'A Christmas Carol.' I just wanted it to seem like I was so you would like me more." I sounded very much like a schoolgirl. James looked on, looking like he didn't care that I lied to him.

"You see, the fact is that i've been acting since I was 18 years old and i've never had a decent role in any show i've ever been in. I was embarressed because i'm not that good and-" I noticed that he was smiling. How could he be smiling?!

"What?"

"You're not thinking positively, Rose! With a little help, you could easily be the most well known actress in all of London!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Now, I don't know why, but I grabbed his hand, and held it. James was definitly unlike anyone i've ever met. He was specially. To tell the truth, i've never had anyone like me before. People knew me as the "girl" that was unsuccessful and silly when it came to reality. The sad part was, that I agreed with them. I day-dreamed alot and there was no way of stopping it. That's why I felt some comfortable around James. He was kind of like me. We both had bold imaginations. If I was happy, then why did I begin to cry? Was this suppose to happen? Or was something going on that I didn't know about?

**JAMES' POV**

When she took my hand in hers, it was a bit surprising but I didn't say anything. I noticed a drop of water fell onto my had. When it hit my hand, she looked up quickly then tore her hand from mine.

"Oh god, i'm so sorry," She sniffed, and looked back down again, hair falling in her face.

"I don't know why i'm crying like this. I guess its just...i'm being silly."

I reached out and pushed her hair behind her, and she looked to me. I just smiled.

"Being silly is perfectly normal. Especailly when you're around me." I said.

She laughed.

"Ok good, then we're square."

She laughed and wiped a tear away. I took her into hug and she buried her face in my shoulder. She backed up after a few moments.

"Wow. That was.. different."

"Yes. It was I suppose," I replied.

"Well, you best be on your way. You wouldn't want to keep Emma and the boys waiting." she told me.

"Right. Rose, you'll be wonderful in that part. I promise you." I threw on my coat, and garbbed my cane.

"Al least I have someone backing me up. Most people won't think i'll be able to do it."

"Oh but you will. And who is to say that you can't do it?"

"I don't know." she laughed.

"Good bye, Rose."

And thats when I did it. I kissed her on the cheek. That was good enough for me, and if I wanted a relationship to work out with the woman I possibly loved, I had to start somewhere. After I kissed her cheek, I smiled and walked out the door and down the street.

A/N: Man, I don't think this chapter was well written at all. Its very late and I'm very tired. :-/ Ok, you have to let me know if you like 3rd of 1st person better. That way, I know how to continue. I hope the "romance" is alot more subtle? Next chapter i'll maybe move it along. ALSO I know I keep saying it, but please review my Secret Window fic!! IT NEEDS LOVE!!!! Thanks to all the reviewers!!!


	7. The Performance and Lovey Dovey Stuff!

Chapter 9- The Perfromance and Lovey Dovey Stuff!!

Charles and James sat in the seats of the theatre watching Rose and Kelly (who plays Peter), reherse. Let's just say that it wasn't going as smoothly as the two men had hoped. Most of the cast was fine, but Rose was a whole another story. She was a mess. Stammering, missing lines and ques, and not to mention getting hurt. Yes, Rose tripped over a prop and skinned her knee. She also tripped several times as well.

"Umm.. sh-shall I give you a kiss...Peter?"

And it went on like that for two hours.

Charles turned to James with a look of scorn on his face.

"I'm not liking this James. Not one bit." He stood up brushed off his pants, and excused himself.

"Well, I better be going. Let me know when it's safe to come back in here," and he left.

James rolled his eyes and crouched over, elbows on his knees, and hands on his chin. After the rehersal ended, he waited for Rose outside of the theatre. Checking his watch it was now 4 o'clock. Rose finally walked out of the double doors cardigan in one hand, purse in the other. Her hair was in a low ponytail with little curls flying all over the place. Her make-up was totally off and she looked very tired. He took her hand in his and kissed it. They began to walk down the street when Rose stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I was awfull, wasn't I?" She said quietly.

James looked down. She had been pretty bad today, but then again things can change. Just like Emma had said. He suddenly got an idea.

"Come with me," James said excitedly, and led her down the street to his house.

For the next few months, James taught Rose everything she needed to know in order to act. From projection, to posture, to facial expressions. Practises became more and more easier, and Rose kept getting better and better. Charles could now acually watch the rehersals. The relationship between James and Rose also grew. Now firmly planted in a relationship, they were very much in love. The thing was neither of them had said "I love you" to each other. It was more of a blind love.

December 18th came quickly and no one could have been more happier than James and Rose. Rose was finally getting the role she had been waiting for and James had helped! Walking backstage the night of the performance, he bumped into Mr. Jaspers, one of the many ushers.

"Mr. Jaspers," he said calling attention to the tall lanky man.

"Could you please go tell Miss O'Malley backstage to meet me on the terrace at the grand hall after the show has concluded?"

"Will do sir," he said quickly and rushed off.

James stood in the lavish hallway, nervously pacing back and forth. He finally stopped and peeked out through the red velvet curtain to see how the audience had turned out._ Good_ he thought, _the 25 seats I saved are already filled. _And he was right. Twenty-five different orphans were scattered throughout the theatre laughing and talking in glee.

"Not bad.. not bad at all," he said with a smile.

As the orchestra played on, Michael, George, and Jack, ran towards James down the long hallway and stairs, an usher chasing after them.

"Uncle Jim!" Michael cried.

The usher stopped running to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barrie. These boys absolutely had to see you. There was 'no other possible time'."

"Oh that's fine Mr. Cash, thank you," James said turning to the boys.

"Where's Peter?"

"Saving our seats for us. We just came to give Rose some flowers before the show. We picked them all by oursleves from Grandmothers garden. Tulips and Lillies, her favorites!" George said.

"Oh, well then this can't wait can it? Come on! We must hurry!"

The 4 of them hurried backstage to find Rose. They spotted her at a make-up mirror applying blush. She was wearing a white nightgown lined with light blue trim. Her red hair was in loose ringlets and tied half up in a light blue ribbon. She finished putting on her blush and was now putting in an earring. James walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and broke into a smile. She flung her arms around James and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh hello boys! How nice of you to come and visit!"

"The boys wanted to give a little something before the show." James said with a wink at the boys.

Michael pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Rose's mouth opened wide at the beautiful arrangement in front of her. She knelt down and hugged Michael tightly.

"You're hurting me!" he said with a giggle. James and Rose laughed as well.

"Oh boys! They're lovely! How thoughful of you! I am going to put them right here...next to the story that Peter wrote for me. Speaking of Peter, where is he?"

"Saving our seats for us." Jack said.

"Oh how nice of him." Rose said sweetly.

The director then called for places.

"Oh, I have to go boys! I'll see you all after the show!" She winked at James and walked into one of the wings.

"Come boys, lets get you to your seats."

After the boys were settled, James returned to his usual stance behind the red velvet curtain, and awaited the hush of the audience aned the lights to dim.

"Lovely, darling house."

"And we are your children!"

"Oh Wendy lady! Be our mother!"

"Ought I? Of course it is frightfully facinating, but you see, I am only a little girl and have no real experience."

Rose was on stage surrounded by men playing The Lost Boys, and Kelly, Rose's new friend who played Peter. So far, the show had been doing just fine and there were no problems to report of or be worried about.

James peeked out once again and watched Rose. She definitly had improved since the begining of rehersals. Her hair glinted in the lighting and made it shine a pretty reddish-copper. He knew he loved her. But he hadn't announced it just yet. Tonight was the night to do that. She was absolutely perfect up there. _She is meant for the stage_ he thought to himself.

Later, at the after party, James found Rose standing on the balcony outside looking out into the lights of London. Since it was cold, she had a wool shawl over her shoulders. Her hair now hung loosely down her back in loose curls with a diamond clip to one side. The wind blew it back though, so her face was totally eluminated by the moon. Her white gown had a pink sash around her waist, and was adourned with sequins. James walked up behind her and slid an arm around her waist.

"It's lovely out isn't it?" She murmered.

"Yes it is." He agreed.

James took her hand in his and she looked up at him.

"You did beautifully tonight Rose. I knew you had it in you."

"Thank You." She smiled.

"I'm very proud of you as well. You really have improved since we first started rehersals."

She laughed.

"Oh save the flattery James."

"I'm serious! How many directors have asked you to be in their plays tonight?" He asked smartly.

"Three." she said with a smile.

"I told you!" They both laughed.

The two of them stood silently on the balcony. James turned back to Rose, hands still hold each others.

"Rose, I know this may be a personal question but, have you ever had a..._significant_..other?"

She looked at him and then looked back out into the distance. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"James, I never want you to hesitate in asking me a question. Ever. And... besides you, I have had one other man in my life. His name was Thomas. We were married for about 7 months. Oh James, were we ever so happy! About three months into our marriage, we heared the joyous news that I was with child." She paused, a tear slid down her face.

"We would cherish every moment that the 3 of us had together. That is, until the 4th month. I lost the baby, James. I knew it wasn't my fault but Thomas seemed to think it was. He beat me. Kicked me to the floor and left me there to die. Since then, people have been very nervous to become in association with me. You will see, anywhere we go together people will stray, I assure you. They think I am sick or that one loves me so why should they?"

James was shocked. All of this came flooding out at once, he just had to take it all in. Rose began to cry a heavy cry. Not a sob, but just a steady cry. James took her in his arms and stroked her hair. She buried her face in his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"I don't want that to ever happen again." She said through sniffles.

"It won't I promise you that." After awhile. She broke away from him. She didn't want to let go but she did.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a baby."

"No! Don't you ever say that. You are anything but a baby Rose."

She smiled.

"I love you, James." She said quietly.

"I love you too, Rose." He said to her with a grin, and he did what he had been waiting to do for a long time. He kissed her. Long and hard, and she kissed him back as hard as she could. When they broke apart they both laughed.

"It's getting a little cold out here. Let's go inside." Rose said.

"Sounds good to me." James said back her her and he held out his arm for her to take.

A/N FINALLY!!! GOD!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THEM TO KISS EACH OTHER!!!! LoL.. I have this wicked annoying problem where I always spell "himself", "himslef" and it drives me absolutely nuts!! Anyway... WHAT ARE U WAITING FOR?? GO AND REVIEW!!!

ALSO PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND JIMMIES ON TOP REVIEW MY SECRET WINDOW FIC!!!!! IT NEEDS HUGS!!!!!!!!


	8. A Vacation to the Summer Cottage

Chapter 8- A Vacation to the Summer Cottage

Winter came and went like the wind. Rose kept getting job offers but she refused them. She was now extremely talented in the acting department and had most of London wanting her in their productions. James too was having similar success. Another one of his stories was performed and recieved great praise. He also kept getting more and more story ideas. Great tales of fantasies, romance, heart-brake, just some ideas that he could possibly work up. As for the boys and Emma, they were just as pleasent as always. One of Peter's plays had been published in the paper and now James and Peter were working on a story together. It was now toward the end of spring and the begining of summer. James sat on his bench in the park engrossed in his little book and fiercly writing something onto the page. A gentle breeze blew through the trees and rustled the leaves. When he leaned back to relax he spotted Rose walking towards him. She waved and smiled and he did the same.

"Hello you" Rose said sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Hello Rose" he said back to her and pulled her in for a quick kiss. From Rose's side of the bench, Porthos whined and sat up, tounge hanging out of the side of his mouth. Rose giggled.

"Aww.. does Porthos want some attention" She said with a smile and bent down to pet Porthos. After rubbing the giant dog's belly for a while she patted him on the head and sat back up with James.

"Where are the boys today" She asked curiously.

"They're with Emma doing who knows what" he laughed. Rose smiled and looked out to the open field where she saw a father, mother, and 3 childen. As she watched them play she noticed how perfect they were. It was like the number one family of all time right there in front of her. It was then that she discovered her yearning for a family. James was wonderful and so were the boys. They were like her only family. But she wanted to have her own children, to get married, to grow old with the man she loved. Could that be James? Or was he just a very good boyfriend? Rose sighed. Only time will tell.

"So what are you and the boys and Emma doing this summer" She asked.

"Oh I have a wee cottage on the countryside that just the boys and myself travel to quite often in the summer. We usually stay for a month or so. Emma will come up occasionally. You are welcome to come along with us this summer if you would like" James suggested hoping that she would come with them. She needed to.

"That sounds wondeful, James! I would love to come along with you and the boys."

"Great" he said with a wink.

"Ok, is everyone all set and secured in" James asked before loading the last piece of luggage into the automobile.

"Yes Uncle Jim" the boys replied in unison. Rose was sat in the front seat of the car turned back to the boys laughing and joking with them. She then noticed that Michael had a blanket over his head. She smiled and put a finger to her lips signaling to the boys to not to say anything. Peter, George, and Jack nodded.

"James..." she whispered.

He peeked his head into the back of the car and saw what Michael was doing, he winked to the boys and Rose.

"All right! Do we have everyone" he asked.

"No we don't" Rose said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Michael isn't here." Peter said.

Everyone started yelling Michael's name until he finally emerged from underneath the blanket.

"I'm right here everybody" he said.

"Oh there you are Michael. We were all worried sick! What were you doing under there in the first place" James asked him.

"I was hiding from the fire breathing dragon" Michael explained. James and Rose laughed.

"James" Emma yelled from the steps of their home.

"Uh oh, you might want to get back under there." James said with a wink and all the boys laughed.

Emma came down from the steps carrying a picnic basket, smiling.

"Hello. I made sandwiches for everyone so you won't get hungry on the way there" she said sweetly.

"Thank you, Emma." James said while starting to turn on the engine of the car.

"It was no problem at all. Have fun boys" She said, and waved until the auto was fully out of sight.

After a while, Michael fianlly peeped out and asked,

"Is it safe to come out now"

Everyone just laughed.

"This is it." James said proudly to Rose, hands out to his sides. After a long ride to the cottage from London, the six of them had finally arrived at the beautiful amode. The boys were already running around like crazy men and laughing and tumbling in the grass. James walked around the house pointing out every detail to Rose and she would nod and ask questions. When the two reached the backyard, the boys were scurrying around the home-made stage they had used to present a play to Sylvia and James the year before.

"It's so nice here." Rose said quietly as James and herself walked hand in hand along the green grass in the backyard.

"Yes it is isn't it"

James knew this was the perfect time to do what he was planning on doing. He took Rose into a long, passionate kiss. After a moment or two, the two of them broke apart. Rose smiled and asked in a whisper,

"What was that for" James just smiled.

"I just love you so much.. and I was wondering.." he added getting down on one knee.

"Rose, I loved you the moment I saw you and you are beautiful inside and out. You've helped me cope from the loss of Sylvia and I could be more thankful for that. I'm so happy that I met you and I want to be able to grow old with you. Rose O'Malley, will you marry me"

James pulled out a velvet black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a gold wedding band with a single large diamond in the center. Rose gasped and smiled, a tear falling down her face.

"Yes.." she said quietly

"YES" She cried. James stood up and grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her. He slid the beautiful ring onto her finger They kissed once more and then decided to return to the boys. They spotted the boys. They were still running around except they were now holding sticks and chasing each other.

"Isn't that dangerous" Rose asked.

"Yes, it is we should go tell them to put the sticks down and focus on saving Princess Rose from the fire breathing dragon." Rose laughed. The two ran toward the cottage. When they arrived, the boys greeted them with smiles and giggles. For the next few hours, everyone played on until King George and his men became to hungry to continue their quest anymore. James and Rose decided to tell the boys their news at dinner.

That night, the boys ate in good spirits. James looked at Rose and she nodded. He cleared his throat.

"Boys" he said calmly.

"Rose and I just wanted to let you know that we are getting married." Jack, George, and Michael exchanged excited looks but Peter became very angry.

"Is she supposed to be like some replacement mother? I don't need anyone like her in my life anymore! If you think she is going to act as a mother then you're wrong, Uncle Jim! I don't need a mother! She'll never be like a mother! It's all her fault! Ever since you came along EVERYTHING has changed! I hate you" He screamed at James and Rose. With tears streaming down Peter's face, he ran upstairs crying.

"Peter.." James started to stand up to go after him but Rose stood up first.

"No James. I have to go talk to him."

Rose left the kitchen and walked upstairs to find the door to the boys' room slightly open and Peter's back to the door. She looked at him with a pained look in her face. She knocked on the open door quietly.

"Hey.. could I come in"

"I suppose." Peter said with a sniffle.

Rose walked in and sat down on the bed. She sighed and looked out a window overlooking the backyard. The suns rays beamed through the window and warmed Rose's face.

"You know" she began.

"I never had a mother or father of my own. When I was just 4 years old the both of them died in a car accident. I was sent to live in an orphanage until I was 18. That's when I started to try to get into shows and auditions trying to make a life for myself. Anyway, I know I can't replace your mother. From what I hear, she was a beautiful, caring, and an amazing person, and I can't beat that. But if you let me, I will try my hardest to be like your mother. Or If you don't I can be your Aunt Rose. Either way, I am going to marry your Uncle Jim and we are very happy with that. Peter, your mother loves you so much, and she is very proud of you. I can tell. I bet that right now she is looking down at us and smiling because she knows you are a strong little boy and that you can get through all of this. It might be hard but she knows you can do it. She knows you are strong."

Peter sat up, eyes red from crying. He crawled into Rose's arms and she held him close, rocking him back and forth.

"Shhhh... It's alright." She whispered softly in his ear, and kissed him on the forehead. It was the first time that she had kissed him and she wasn't ashamed at all. She loved Peter, and she was glad that she might be able to take care of him as a mother or aunt. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You don't have to worry. You are exactly like my mother. Beautiful, caring, and amazing."

Rose smiled and wiped a tear from her own eye.

"Thank you Peter." She said with a smile.

"C'mon. Let's get back to finish that delicious dinner Uncle Jim made for us."

And the two of them walked hand in hand down the stairs to the dinner table.

A/N I honestly don't think this story was written that great but I'm glad I finally updated! THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! Love to all!


	9. Some Bonding Time

a/n- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I have been soooo busy with the schools production of "The King and I" lately. So now that the play is over, I'm back to updating all my fics to make everyone happy! So here is chapter 9 of my beloved _Finding Neverland_ story. ENJOY!

Chapter 9- Some Bonding Time

As the summer slowly slipped away, word spread of James' and Rose's engagement. At the end of August, James, Rose, and the boys returned from the cottage and back to the reality of London. To Rose, all the time she had spent at the cottage was _beyond _reality. Being back in London meant no more magical times to build memories off of. Everything about her first summer at the cottage now seemed as if it were a fantasy. But as she sat looking out the window of James' parlor, into the rain, falling down onto the cobblestone streets, she thought of the lovely things that await her. Getting married for example. She smiled to herself and imagined the day. _"It will be perfect," _she thought to herself. The sun shining, herself in a snow white gown, though it didn't matter what she wore, Rose still pictured herself in a gown with a flowing skirt. And then she pictured James. _"Oh what a sight for sore eyes!" _she thought, and cracked a smile. Though she had seen James in a tuxedo amny times at opening nights, something about getting married just changed her vision of James in a tux. It _was _their wedding, after all.

"Perfect.." Rose murmured under her breath.

"What was that, dear?" Emma asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway to the parlor. Rose, who was now blushing, tried to cover up her mistake of daydreaming.

"Uh, nothing," Rose said nervously while sitting up properly, for she knew that slouching while looking out a window was not suitable for a young woman of her age.

"Alright," Emma said. "Here is your tea." Emma slowly handed Rose the china.

"Thank you, Emma," she said and carefully took the cup gratefully. Emma sat down in an armchair watching Rose sip the tea, and look out the window. Emma hadn't been able to get to know Rose very well and thought it might be a good idea to get to know her better. And Emma had just the idea.

"Rose, my dear," Emma said with a smile. Rose turned her head to look at the old woman.

"Yes, Emma?"

"I have been thinking,"

_"Uh oh" _thought Rose.

"We haven't really been able to become aquainted since we met, and now that we are about to become family, in a way. So I thought that we could go pick out your wedding dress tomorrow together," Emma said with a soft smile.

Rose just stared at her. Emma was very nice, but there was just something about her that intimidated her. But as Rose looked into Emma's hopeful eyes, she smiled.

"That sounds lovely, Emma. I would love to," Rose said smiling.

"Wonderful!" Emma said with a twinkle in her eye. As Rose thought about it, maybe she could give Emma a chance. Maybe she had to overcome being a tad bit afraid of Emma. After all, she wasn't a child anymore. James then appeared in the doorway, his hair tosseled in every direction. His neck tie was untied and his suspenders where hanging by his sides. His shirt's sleeves where rolled up to his elbows. James greeted the two women and made his way over to Rose, who smiled at the sight of him. He took both of her hands and dragged Rose of the couch and led her into a dip as if he was dancing with her.

"Good evening my love." Rose giggled.

"Good evening," Rose said back kissing him, still in the dip. He pulled her up and kissed her again.

"Rose and I were just talking, and we decided that I would accompany her in purchasing her bridal gown tomorrow," Emma said happily, and pleased with herself. Both James and Rose looked at her as if coming out of the trance they were both in.

"Really?" James questioned, and looked at Rose.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure it will be very pleasent," said Rose. "Why don't we go to bed now, James. I don't want to be tired for tomorrow," continued Rose adding a smile at Emma.

"Yes, bed sounds very good right now. Goodnight Emma. We'll see you in the morning." James and Rose walked upstairs, kissed a long kiss goodnight, and made their way into seperate rooms. Rose had taken Mary's old room seeing as how Mary left James and was, at the moment, pregnant with her and Gilbert Cannan's first child. Rose ran and jumped onto the bed smiling. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep with warm, happy, thoughts of her wedding day.

The next morning, Rose woke up, the sun's beaming rays shining through the window, eluminating the room with the brilliant glow of morning. Rose wiped the sleep out of her eyes and stretched, after which she promtly fell back into bed, her wavy red hair falling over her pillow. After 10 minutes of just lying there, Rose decided to get up and get dressed. Rose pulled on a navy blue skirt and white blouse. (Picture Sylvia's green skirt and blouse in the movie). As she walked down the stairs, Rose was alarmed to see everyone eating breakfast at the table.

"Oh my! How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"Pretty long acually," said Jack.

"Yeah, we've all been up for hours!" George said as well.

"Don't worry my dear. We wanted to let you sleep this morning. Here, have a biscuit and some tea," Emma offered her kindly. (Whatever. I don't know what they ate ofr breakfast back then).

"Thank you," Rose said politely and sat down between James and Peter.

After breakfast, the two woman got ready to leave.

"Alright ladies," said James putting Porthos' leash on. "We'll be at the park if 'ya need us." He stood up and gave Rose a quick peck on the check.

"Ok, goodbye everyone!" Rose said. With which the boys all responded in different ways. After kissing each boy (including James), the women were on their way. Rose and Emma soon stopped at London's finest bridal boutique. As soon as Rose stepped into the shop, a cheerful employee rushed over to her.

"Good afternoon, ladies! Oh, you must be Rose O'Malley Mr. Barrie's fiance'! What a pleasure! Come, come! I have some wonderful dresses for you today!" Emma and Rose looked at each other and followed the woman up the stairs. The woman's name was Anita and she was awfully skinny with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. When the three arrived in the loft where the dresses were kept, Rose's mouth fell open. Every inch of the room was covered in a dress. In the center of the room was a mirror.

"Well, lets get started shall we?" said Anita with a smile, and shoved a dress into Rose arms. Both Anita and Emma helped Rose put the ensemble on. It was an off-white dress with large sleeves and meshy fabric detailed with glitter covering her arms. It had a low neckline and a very long train. When the fitting was complete she turned to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was pretty, but Rose didn't like it that much. Apparently, Emma did.

"Oh Rose...You look angelic," she said as if in a trance.

"Why, thank you Emma, but I really do think it's not my type." Before Emma could protest, Anita started. She obviously liked her job very much.

"Oh alright then. Try this one." Once again the women helped Rose put on the gown. But this time when the gown was fully on, it was Rose who was utterly surprised at what she saw. The dress was pure white with cap sleeves and a normal neckline. The ensemble clung to her waist and then gracefully bellowed over into a soft, smooth, bottom. This dress, was absloutely, perfect.

"Emma, this is the one." Rose walked over to Emma and gave her a kiss on both cheeks and a hug. She was so excited!

"Rose this must be the finest dress in all of London! Anita! Ring this one up!" Emma said. From that moment, Rose knew that Emma was going to be a good friend.

A/N Hoped you liked it! Once again sorry for not updating in such a while and sorry that it's not very long. I promise the next chapter will be longer! REVIEW!

Caroline

aka TheatrePirate


	10. The Wedding

a/n- OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY for leaving you guys! Now, normally I would say that I was sooo busy and had no time to update but this time I have no excuse. But, I am happy to be posting again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 10- The Wedding

The day had finally come. The day on which Rose and James would be married. For the couple, the work that went into planning the wedding was so very tiring, even if it was to be very small. James and Rose had decided that the ceremony would best be conducted at James' cottage for privacy and also just because it was so beautiful there. Rose had also made the point that she wanted a small wedding with very few guests. The day before the wedding, all of the decorations were assembled and made reayd for the next day. The alter would be a white wooden arch covered with yellow and pink roses. It would also be placed in the garden because James and Rose loved the many different flowers. There were also four chairs for the four guests that would be attending. Charles and his brother Daniel, James' friend Arthur, and of course Emma's seat. Peter, George, Jack, and Michael would be serving as the best men, and Kelly (see chapter 7) would serve as the maid of honor. The final part of the wedding was the string quartet who would be playing the march for Rose. Everything was set for the following day all that was left to do was to get married.

The following morning, James and Rose awoke in seperate rooms. Rose awoke to the sun shining brilliantly through the window of her room in the cottage. She smiled knowing today was the day. There was not a cloud in the sky and Rose noticed this right away. After getting out of bed, she went directly over to her dress which hung on the wall before her. Rose had made it clear that she did not want help getting into her dress. As she ran her fingers over the smooth fabric a knock rang out from her door.

"Come in," Rose said sweetly. Sarah, James' housekeeper, walked into Rose's room. In her arms was a corset.

"I thought you might need this for your dress, Miss Rose," Sarah said softly holding the horrid piece of clothing out to Rose. The young woman stared at the corset and then looked to Sarah and smiled faintly.

"Sarah, I am going to try to say this as politely as I can, but I simply can't wear that." Sarah looked shocked.

"But Miss Rose! What will James and Emma think when they see your tummy bulging out?" Sarah asked. Rose just gigged.

"Sarah, James loves me for who I am. Not what I look like. And as for Emma, well, we'll just have to wait and see." Sarah nodded and left Rose to change into her gown.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Michael where are your socks?" James asked nervously. "Peter help your brother find a new pair of socks."

James and the boys rushed about gathering everything they needed ready. In fact, James was the only one not dressed. Emma couldn't help but overhear the chaos going on outside of her room.

"James?"

"Ah, yes Emma?"

"Let me get the boys ready, you worry about yourself." James smiled in relief and went to his room to get ready. After putting on his black suit, James made his way to a window and looked out of it down on the garden where a minister was already in place preparing for the ceremony. He smiled. He knew that the events of the day would forever change his life. James knew he was marrying a wonderful woman whom he would love for the rest of his life. Maybe even start a family with her. Then a knock from the door snapped James out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Barrie, sir?" It was one of his housekeepers, Emma.

"Yes?"

"I already got the boys and Emma. It's time," she said with a smile. James smiled back at her and left the room, closing the door behind him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose stood infront of a mirror fiddling with her hair. It was already down in loose waves but she couldn't decide what to do with the rest of it. Then she noticed a stem of flowers hanging from her window sill. They were a purple color, "_Most likely a Lilly," _thought Rose. She then picked one off the vine and stuck in in her hair.

"Perfect," she said to herself. A knock at the door startled Rose.

"Miss Rose?" It was Sarah. "They are ready for you. It is time." Rose smiled and left the room closing the door behind her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James, Peter, George, Jack, and Michael all stood at the alter along with the minister awaiting Rose's entrance. Emma, Arthur, Charles, and his brother all sat in white lawn chairs chatting quietly. Then the band noticed Rose's arrival in the garden and began to play the wedding march. The guests turned to see Rose, walk down the garden path with a bouquet of white flowers in her hands. Rose started to giggle when she saw the boys all dressed in their small suits all of whom looked so very handsome. Rose hadn't realized this before, but it was as if when she stepped into the garden, she was stepping into another life, another adventure. This would be the begining of her knew life. Still smiling, she made her way to the man she loved at the alter. The music then came to a finish, and the minister began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today..." To James and Rose the ministers words seemed to have faded away. They lost each other in one anothers eyes. Before they knew it, the couple were reading their vows.

Quickly enough the ceremony came to a finish and the minister said the words that everyone longed to hear,

"I know prenounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that James pulled Rose in for a soft, tender kiss. They pulled apart and laughed, waving to Emma and the others. Rose then turned to the boys and gave every one of them a huge hug and kiss.

"Thank you boys for letting me become one of your family. I love you all very much."

"We love you to Aunt Rose," George said and hugged her again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What a wonderful ceremony, James. Congradulations!" Charles said to James as the guests left the cottage. After the guests had gone, and after James and Rose had put the boys to bed, they stood outside looking at the moon. Then, without warning, James scooped up Rose who started laughing and brought her inside the cottage and up the stairs.

"Wait James," Rose said nervously. "Am I going to be staying in your room from now on?"

"Why of course my dear, that is, if you want to."

"Oh James, that is one very silly question," Rose said kissing James.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Absolutely."

And with that James brought Rose into his room and plopped her on the bed, the two quickly falling asleep.


End file.
